Forgotten
by Andtheylivedhappilyeverafter
Summary: Haibara creates another antidote for the APTX4869, and is positive it'll work. But she was also secretly working on another drug. A drug that will make her forget her life as Shiho Miyano. But what happens when she accidently gives Conan the wrong drug?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

**Please don't leave any flames :( This is my first fanfiction… Constructive criticism is welcomed though. **

**I watched DC in mostly English or Mandarin, but I've been watching it in Japanese a lot more lately. I haven't watch very many episodes in general, so please forgive me if I make some mistakes. **

**Also, I wasn't sure what genre this would be, so the ones I chose don't really fit... **

* * *

_Conan POV_

Ayumi chattered animatedly. I didn't know or care what she was talking about, but I nodded and smiled every once in a while so she would think I was listening.

"You guys go ahead," Haibara said suddenly, "I need to talk to Conan-kun for a minute." Ayumi nodded and the three of them kept walking.

"What is it, Haibara?" I asked.  
"I've created another antidote for the APTX4869," She answered, "I'm almost positive it that will work." I didn't believe it.  
"Really? I'll come with you to the professor's house!" I said, running ahead of her. I wanted to get there as fast as possible.

"Slow down!" Haibara called, trying to catch up with me. Reluctantly, I slowed back down to a normal speed.

"Will you be taking it too then?" I asked her. I couldn't really imagine the 18-year old Haibara.  
"I'm not perfect!" She snapped, "It might not work."  
"But you said-"  
"I said I was almost positive." Haibara said coolly.

_Why is she so snappy today?  
_  
"Okay… If it works, will you be taking it too?" I rephrased.  
"No." She answered simply. I didn't ask her any questions, but must have sensed my curiosity. "The black organization is still after me. In fact, they'll be after you when they find out that you're still alive. It would be stupid to take it. But I suppose you're tired of being Conan. But as for me...I'd much rather be Haibara Ai than Miyano Shiho."

* * *

**Not very good and really short... But that's why this is the prologue. The actual chapters should be longer!... Hopefully :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about how long it's been! I've been trying to think of ideas for the middle of the story... I have an idea for the ending, but I'm not sure about what to put in the middle of the story -_- **

**Also, I've been wondering two things about Haibara:  
~ What does everyone call her? (I know that Conan just seems to called her "Haibara" and Agasa calls her "Ai-chan" but what about the other kids?)  
~ Why does she have and English name (Anita Haily) if the episode she first appeared in isn't even translated to English?**

**Sorry, I'm like a complete newbie to this kind of thing _**

_

* * *

_

_Haibara POV_

Conan had stopped by his house to grab his clothes, but still managed to get to the professors house at the same time I did. So eager to get his old life back…  
I walked into my room and headed toward the table. On it sat two pills. They looked identical. When I put them there this morning, I was sure that I would be able to tell the difference. Apparently not.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to take one." Conan said, looking at the two pills on my table.  
"I'm not… One of them-" I started to explain.  
"It doesn't matter," Conan cut me off, "You made one for yourself just in case, right? I understand. Hopefully I'll be in my real body permanently this time!" He said, not giving me a chance to speak. He grabbed a pill off my desk and ran toward the bathroom.  
"Wait, Kudo-kun!" I called, but he was too excited about the antidote to hear, "That might be the wrong one..." I trailed off. Even if I did get to tell him, he would probably take that 50/50 chance anyway. As long as there was chance that he could get his old body back, he would take it. I sat down on my bed, and hoped that he had taken the right one.

_Conan POV_

I rushed into the bathroom as fast as my stupid short legs could go. I thought I heard Haibara calling something to me, but I was too excited to care. I locked the door and swallowed the antidote. I felt that familiar, but still horrible feeling. It was like I was melting… But something was different. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something…

_Haibara POV_

The professor had come home while Conan was still in the bathroom. I wanted to explain, but… How could I? I needed to find just the right words to explain why I had created that drug. But that was much harder than I thought. The sound of the bathroom door pulled me away from my thoughts.  
"Haibara… Why was I holding all these big clothes?" Conan stepped out of the bathroom holding his high school uniform with a confused look on his face.  
No_. No no no no...  
_A part of me hoped that he was just joking around. But the more rational part of me knew that he couldn't be. He didn't even know that he could have possibly taken the wrong drug.  
"Haibara? Are you okay?" I shook my head, as if doing that could help clear my mind.  
_What have I done?  
_I heard the shuffling of footsteps in the next room, and I knew that I would have to explain everything to Professor Agasa.  
"Shinichi! I didn't even notice that you were here!" Professor Agasa said as he entered the room.  
"Why did you call me Shinichi?" Conan asked, "Ran-neechan told me that I reminded her of Shinichi-niichan. But he's ten years older than me! How could you could you confuse me for him?" He probably would have continued talking if I hadn't cut him off.  
"Professor, I need to talk to you. Privately" I added when Conan started following me.

The professor followed me into my room.  
"What happened to Shinichi?" He asked as I closed the door.  
"Well…" I sat down on my bed and looked down at my feet, "I created a drug that could make me forget my old life." I said quietly. "When I told Kudo-kun that I had created another antidote, he got excited and… He took the wrong one." I kept my gaze locked one my feet, trying to avoid seeing the disappointment and shock in the professor's eyes for as long as possible. I shouldn't have worried so much about that though. The professor was more worried by the fact that Conan had taken the drug than the fact that I had made it.  
"Could you make an antidote for this drug?" He asked.  
"No." I said firmly. "I'm done with all of that. The drugs I made ruined Kudo-kun's life! You expect me to be able to fix it, to make everything all better. But I can't!" I got up and walked quietly out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner! It's kind of short, but I guess you should expect all the chapters to be this long :/**

_

* * *

_

_Haibara POV_

I almost walked right into Conan as I left the room. He was probably pressed up against it, eavesdropping. What had he heard us say? Would he have understood any of it? Kudo-kun was smart, even at the age of seven... But could _Conan_ piece what he heard together?  
"You shouldn't call Shinichi-niichan 'Kudo-kun'. It's disrespectful."* I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Instead, I just sighed with relief. He didn't understand a thing we said.  
"Please go back to the living room. I have to talk to Professor Agasa for a few more minutes." I said, as the professor walked out of my room.  
"Okay." Conan walked away. I could tell he was confused. It was probably obvious that we had a secret we couldn't tell him. But why would an eight year old girl and a fifty year old man share a secret?  
"Ai-chan... " The professor began, "Isn't there anything we can do?" He was sounding desperate now.  
"I could _try_ to make an antidote for it..." I said grudgingly, "But it will take a long time, and I can't promise anything." The professor's face filled with hope. I regretted saying it instantly. It made me feel so small, like Kudo-kun's life depended on just me. And it did, in a way. "But for now, we should take him to places he went to often when he was still Shinichi. Maybe he'll remember something." It was highly unlikely, but it was worth a shot.

"Conan-kun, do you want to come with us to clean up Shinichi-_niichan_'s house?" I smiled my biggest smile, hoping Conan wouldn't refuse.  
"Okay." He said, not really caring.  
"Great! I'm so excited! I've never been inside of Shinichi-niichan's house before!" I said as we walked out the door. I had actually been inside his house twice, when searching for him with the organization, but Conan didn't know that. Not anymore, at least.

_Conan POV_  
We walked slowly to the house next door. Haibara chattered animatedly about how excited she was to go into the famous detective's house. She didn't normally talk so much. Why was she acting so strange?  
"Conan," Haibara said, suddenly serious.  
"Huh?" I answered her.  
"What do you remember about your life before living with Ran?... _Neechan_." She added quickly. Why did she keep forgetting to say that? She was only eight, she should have been calling people "Niichan" for her whole life... I thought about her question for a minute.  
"I... don't remember anything." I said quietly, looking at my feet and kicking a rock. "I guess I have a bad memory or something." I said brightly, looking up again. But now that she mentioned it, I couldn't remember a single thing about my life before living with Ran-neechan... I couldn't even remember some of the things that happened after. Like, why couldn't I remember ever seeing Sleeping Kogoro, even though I always went on cases with him?  
The professor held the door open for us as we entered Shinichi-niichan's home. It looked familiar, but I had never been inside of his house before. And yet, I felt as if I knew it as well as Ran-neechan's home. But... Why?

_

* * *

_

***I am _assuming _that it's disrespectful, as Japanese is very similar to Chinese, and in Chinese, it's disrespectful.**

**Also, I'm not really sure if Conan has actually been inside of his old house before, with the Detective Boys or something… Because I know he did when his mom was there, but he was very… Shinichi-ish. So… I'm just going to pretend he never went inside before :/**


	4. FULL SUMMARY!

Okay, so after receiving an email saying that someone had favourited this story, _again_, I thought it was only fair to tell you how the story ends, eh? I don't think I'll ever be finishing the story, because I haven't even been on FF in _forever_, so here's the basic plot:

Haibara creates antidote for APTX 4869 and a drug for herself, to forget her past.  
She accidentally gives Kudo the wrong drug.  
Kudo _actually_ becomes Conan.  
Haibara tries her hardest to create an antidote.

Conan tags along to another murder case.  
A voice in his head tells him everything.  
He blurts out how the victim was killed, all the evidence...  
And the killer.  
He has no idea how he did it.

Haibara can't figure out how to create an antidote.  
She keeps beating herself up for making such a stupid mistake.  
So she takes the drug to forget her past life.  
And swallows it.

And I had planned the last sentence since I started writing the first chapter. She says:  
**"I'm sorry... Kudo-kun."****  
**And her last thought before forgetting her life as Shiho Miyano forever is of Shinichi.

It was meant to be kind of a sad but happy ending. They both turn into children, physically and mentally. It kind of leaves an open ending. Being a ConAi shipper, I like to think that they grow up together and Conan and Ai become the new Shinichi and Ran. But it's all up to the reader really. Or it would be if I actually finished the story...

I just thought that making a happily ever after would be too cheesy and predictable. And besides, sad endings are sometimes better !

So thanks for actually reading this crappy story, and I apologize for never finishing it! Well... At least you know how it ends now, eh?...


End file.
